


Uncharted Territory

by Reitter_Writes



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reitter_Writes/pseuds/Reitter_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Finally gets the nerve to ask Peter out, but is afraid to fail at his new relationship. He doesn't know how to handle anything, but Peter is forgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Prompt: Wade and Peter go on a date to the Drive in movies. Wade makes a mistake and brings his motorcycle. Yay fluffy first dates!
> 
> Time: 10:17 Mountain Central Time Started  
> Time: 1:01 Mountain Central Time Posted/Finished  
> Date: 2014-25-7  
> Music: Panic! At the Disco  
> Inspiration: An Exceedingly attractive man on a motorcycle. I mean capital 'A' Attractive.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, but I love to pair them!

Peter stood in front of his closet for what felt like hours, and for a date with his number one merc with a mouth. Of course he wanted to look great, but at what cost? Wade clearly didn't care if he showed up in sweats or khakis, so long as Peter had come. 

Where were they going again? A drive-in theatre? Jeans it is. 

His aunt knew only that Peter was going out with friends. He hated lying to such a sweet lady, but as soon as she knew it was Wade, Peter wouldn't be going anywhere. 

"What am I doing all this for," Peter thought as he combed his hair flat, then looking appalled, brushed it back up,  
"You won't show up." This was their first real date, one that Peter agreed to go on, but what made it so different from the other, countless times Wade had made advances to him. 

He didn't even know he liked Wade all that much, yet today, while on patrol, Peter found himself drawn closer to him, and when Wade talked, Peter never listed, just focused on the merc's beautiful mouth and the way it cur-

*Bzzz*

Damn, Wade is hear early. Checking the time before running downstairs, Peter found himself in as awkward a position as any one could be. Wade was kneeling in front of the door, which was being held open by his aunt.

"I'm flattered, Dear, but..." She hastily turned to Peter and gave him a glare that could start forest fires. She was so sweet. He knew that it was the end before his night began. 

"Peter," Her voice soft and a tad reluctant,  
"Who is this?" Peter finally drew his gaze to the man holding flowers out with one, shaking hand, still kneeling, with his other hand trying to hide as much of his ruby red face as possible.

"W-Wade. You're, uh, early..." He barely got this in before Peter saw that Wade was no longer in the doorway, but making his way down the cracked sidewalk, towards an alley. 

Peter looked to his aunt who gave him a small nod, and gestured frantically for Peter to go out of the apartment. 

"ThankyouIloveyou!" And with that, Peter was out, kissing his kind, understanding, lovely- he is going to Hell, isn't he?- aunt goodbye.  
+-+

How could he do that?!  
[Yeah, how?]  
{You didn't even think his aunt would open the door!}  
[You should think more]  
"Well you didn't think of it, either!" Wade shouted angrily at the boxes. He didn't like how mean they could be, and he was just trying his best. A numb pain goes through him, and he finds the cool alley he had his bike in. Feeling way too hot for his hoody right now, he tosses it haphazardly behind him, not thinking, nor caring, who or what it might hit. Although it did surprise him when he heard the muffled giggles of Peter right behind him, it was also comforting to know that he cared that much about this, this, thing they had. 

"Sorry about that, but trust me, the boxes have chewed me out pretty well already..." He kept his blue eyes on the ground, not even daring to look at the younger boy. 

"Wabe! Helf!" The boy's muffled struggles made him lift his head mainly with suspicion. 

Peter had gotten undoubtedly lost in all of the fabric of his old sweatshirt that Wade hadn't even realized he picked up off of the damp ground. 

"Oh, Baby boy! That probably smells. Uh-uh. Take it off." But to no avail, Peter had already pulled the rest of the black fabric down, finding his way out of the labyrinth of holes and pockets. 

Peter does a small dance in place, awkwardly shifting in his tight jeans and loose sneakers, giving up the jig to clear his glasses up a bit. Wade couldn't help how adorable Peter looked and hugged him, chastely at first, then it grew deeper.

+-+

Peter had his hands on the taller man's chest, resting his forehead on the muscular chest, and feeling two arms wrapping around his waist, and the chill of breath on the back of his neck.

They drew away from each other eventually, both missing the other's heat on such a chilled night. 

"We should get going. We don't want to miss the opening..." Wade held onto his hand, gripping it loosely, and slowly replacing it on the younger's back. 

"Um. Yeah. Okay." Peter was looking for Wade's car, and then realizing he probably doesn't have one, asks,

"Wade? How are we getting to the movie?" 

"Oh, babe, you'll love it!"

Peter did not indeed love their way of transportation for that night. What he was gaping at was a large, black, Harley that had more than a few dings and scratches. Was this even allowed at drive-ins?

He must have said that last part out loud, because Wade was pulling him in closer and turning the boys hips to face him. 

"Pete. Chill. I got this." His reassurance sealed with a few kisses to his forehead. 

"Trust me," barely a whisper, spoken against the smooth skin of Peter's exposed neck.  
+-+

He hadn't driven his bike in a while, and it felt exhilarating. He had on his usual get-up for riding, minus the hoodie currently fluttering behind his partner's slim body pressed up so firmly against his own. His boots felt tight, but they had been sitting in the closet for the better part of the year, and his hat was nearly in shambles. 

[Those pants weren't worth the effort getting them on.]  
{Yeah, how hard will it be for the poor boy to get them off!}  
He shook his head, but the boxes just snickered and kept reminding him of his last boyfriend, and how /well/ their first date went. 

"Wade! Please slow down!" He felt the boy clutch onto his tank top for some sort of relief, but not finding any, and instead burying his face into the fabric.

"Sorry, Babe! We're almost there!" He shouted back, seeing the quickly approaching red and white lights from the entrance.

He pulled up and bought two tickets, hoping Peter didn't see the looks on the faces of people who were taken back by his appearance. I mean, sure, he was big and scar-ridden, but he was here with his boyfriend.

"Hey man, you can't bring your bike in here," He looked to see the source of the voice, only to find a horrified face and an apology. 

"Like Hell I can't." With that he walked back over to his lover, who was now holding a large drink and some popcorn. Deciding against being thrown out-again-, Wade decides to park the bike in front of the Snack Shack and find some grass to sit on with Peter. They had a relatively nice view. Of all the other couples in their cars.  
+-+

He liked where he and Wade were in the field. It was quiet, but you couldn't see the screen, nor could you access a speaker to hear it, so they gave up on the movie and decided to have some sort of 'bonding time.' 

Wade tossed a piece of popcorn at his face-which he caught-and then proceeded to kiss him anyway. It was short and fast, rather dry on his part, too. So Peter decided to take it upon himself to situate them into a more romantic posture. Pushing closer to Wade and eventually scooting onto his lap, Peter laced his fingers behind the older's neck, receiving a happy grunt in reply. Their eyes met for the longest all night, locked in an intense gaze, both admiring the other. 

Wade slowly closed the space between them, until only the ghost of his lips were trailing along Peter's. Neither knew who it was, but someone closed the gap, making both men's breaths hitch. Peter closed his eyes, and felt the merc put his hands on his waist, pulling the teen impossibly closer. 

The hands moved to his hips as the older parted his mouth and sucked lightly at his bottom lip, freezing as the other gasped. They parted for what felt like decades as they both caught their breath.  
+-+

"Sorry..."

[See what you did?! He hates you!]  
{You should have stopped! You saw the warning red go off!!}

His cheeks burned and he turned his head. What could he say? He can't just leave, the poor boy will be alone, and won't be able to get home!

He let go of the slim figure, and dropped his hands. Defeated, he debated walking back to the bike. He needed his mask. He needed to hide. 

As soon as he started to shift, Peter wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled on his shoulders. Tentatively a lean finger slid up to his hat, which he had turned back to hide his flustered, red face, and slowly began pushing it back up. 

He looked up to see a pair of big, blue eyes looking right at him. His own eyes fluttered shut as they began moving again shifting so that they were lying down, Peter resting on him, one leg between his. 

Peter began placing gentle kisses to the side of his neck, trailing down to his collar bone and eventually falling short of his shoulder. They held their tight embrace through the movie, exchanging kisses and stealing glances.  
+-+

Wade walked Peter back to his doorstep, sheepishly offering him the flowers, only to be assaulted with a kiss. Peter held on to Wade, who had forgotten about the flowers in favor of the slighter man's hips. 

They both pulled away panting, but equally satisfied. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the patrol, Baby boy," Wade said quieter than his usual self.

"Of course," Pete said, sealing the promise with a kiss and a wave as he slowly closed the door. 

As soon as he saw Wade's victory dance and his skipping to the street, Peter slid down the door, exhausted and contented with his eventful night.

"I'm in love with Wade Wilson." A light switched off and he startled, not even remembering it being on.

"I'd be damned if you weren't." His aunts voice carried through the apartment. 

"I'd be damned."


End file.
